Taking Risks
by Holding On To Broken Memories
Summary: Dawn and Spike have become really good friends and Dawn tries to ignore that not-so-little crush on him. But when Dawn gets a boyfriend and Spike gets extreamly jealous will his true feelings for her come out? ***Spawn Love Story and a VERY crappy summery****
1. Chapter 1

_A/N __ Story will be told in Dawn's P.O.V unless it says otherwise. And she is 17 in my story,_

_doesn't exactly follow story line and has no real time period._

_I'm also pretending its more modern day hence the Harry Potter movie._

_Let me dream, 'ite? _

_Enjoy!_

I bounced down the stairs happily. Spike and I were having a movie night, I'm making him watch Harry Potter And The Goblet of Fire. Its his own fault for choosing a 17 year old girl to be his only and best friend. "Movie with Spike, making him watch Harry Potter." I say to Buffy and I head toward the front door. Buffy grabs my arm stopping me. I mentally sigh before facing her. "I don't know if I want you spending so much time with Spike." Buffy said while nervously biting her lip. I roll my eyes. "Chill Buffy, I'll see you when I get home." I say and quickly walk out the door before she can protest. I skip to Spike's crypt happily. "Spike? Hullo?" I call out closing the door behind me. Spike is sitting on his couch in front of his TV. "Hey 'lil bit." Spike says smiling at her. "Got the movie?" He asks scooting over on the couch to make room for me. I smiled back at him and nodded before putting it in. I flop down next to him and cuddle into his side because I'm cold. Which is pretty stupid, him being _dead_ and all. Spike smiled again and wrapped his arm around me. When Draco Malfoy came on I sighed. "He is so hot." I mutter. Spike stiffens a bit and scoffs. "Git ain't that great." Spike says defensively. I just roll my eyes. "Whatever I for one think he is mega hot and would date him in a heartbeat." I reply. "Are you serious?" Spike asks with in a weird tone that sounded angry and…jealous? I quickly shoved the thought away. He has no reason to be. Stop being silly, I silently scold myself. I see Spike looking at me expectantly and realize I hadn't answered his question. "Uhm, yeah. Definitely." I say slightly distracted. Spike is oddly silent. "Cedric is hot too." I admit. Spike's eyes narrow a bit but he remains silent. I wonder what his problem is, I've told him what guys I think are hot plenty of times. Maybe he is tired I reason. After the weirdly silent movie Spike asks, "Any other movies love?" I nod and grab my purse. I pull it out and hand it to Spike. He looks at the title and groans. "No bloody way." Spike says. I pout and give him the puppy dog eyes. Spike looks away. "Fine." Spike grumbles shoving it in the DVD player and sitting back down next to me. I cuddle up to him and begin to fall asleep

XOXOXOXOXO

I wake up with a start. Spike and I had fallen asleep on the couch. Spike was mumbling in his sleep. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his arms tightened around me the moment I moved. "Spike, wake up. I have to go home." I say gently. Spike snores lightly and I sigh. "SPIKE!" I hiss into his ear. Spike opens his eyes and blinks a couple times. "What's wrong pet?" Spike asks tiredly. "I have to go home."

"No."

"Spike.."

"No."

"Spike!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

I sighed. "Spike, you have to let go of me and I have to go home before Buffy comes all slayer-y." Spike looks at me trying to do the puppy dog eyes. I raise my eyebrow. "The big bad does _puppy dog eyes?_" I mocked, eyes wide with fake shock. Spike glares at me. "You're staying. I don't care about big 'sis." Spike says ignoring her comment. I growl in frustration. "Fine! I'll call her." I say getting out my phone and waiting until my sister picked up.

"Oh my god Dawn! Are you alright?" The worried blonde asked.

"Yes. I'm staying at a…friend's house tonight. I went over to Jessica's after hanging out with Spike and we both just kind of crashed." I lied with a nervous laugh.

Silence.

"Oh. Ok. Good night." Buffy said stiffly before hanging up.

I sighed. Yep she was mad. I cuddled up next to the blonde vampire. "I hope you're happy." I say glaring at him. Spike just smirks. "Oh, I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author: Holding On To Broken Memories_**

**_Title: Taking Risks_**

**_Summery: Dawn and Spike have become really good friends and Dawn tries to ignore that not-so-little crush on him. But when Dawn gets a boyfriend and Spike gets extremely jealous will his true feelings for her come out?_**

**_Email: truehorse10 _**

**_Notes: Dawn is 17 and no real specific time. Spike doesn't like Buffy and its season 5-ish. Around that time atleast._**

**_Disclaimer: Yes, actually I own everything. No just kidding all the characters belong to the owners of BtVS _**

Chapter Two

I rushed into Spike's crypt. "Spike! Guess what you will _never _believe what happened today!" I say running up to him and smiling. Spike smirks. "What happened?" Spike asks. "You know that really cute guy at my school who I have a crush on? Well he asked me out!" I say jumping up and down in excitement. Spike growls. I raise my eyebrow. "Did you just…growl at me?" I ask holding back a laugh. Spike shakes his head. "Uh, no. Are you sure you want to go out with him pet?" Spike asks. I roll my eyes. "YES!" I say. Spike frowns. "What?" I ask.

"If he hurts you…"

"Yeah, I know. You'll kill him blah blah blah, aren't you excited for me?" I ask smiling at him. Spike nods. "YAY! Come on. You're helping me pick an outfit." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. "I don't know Dawn…" Spike says. I just roll my eyes and drag him to my house. "BUFFY! I'LL BE IN MY ROOM!" I shout pulling Spike upstairs. I throw open my closet doors. "Pick something." I say pointing at my closet. Spike glares at me before pulling out a loose red long sleeved shirt and jeans. I glare at him. "No." I say. Spike sighs. I pull out a red, tight half shirt, a leather jacket, and shorty shorts. I run into my bathroom and put them on. I run back into my room. "So…do you like it?" I ask. Spike spins around to face me and his mouth hangs open. "Is that a yes?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. "No, you can't wear that, that's to…no. You need something more…covering." Spike growls. I sigh. "Spiiiiike." I whine. "No." Spike growls. I glare at him.

"I'm wearing it."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am!"

"No you aren't!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO YOU ARENT!"

I sigh. "Fine then _you _pick something." I say sitting down on my bed. "Gladly." Spike mutters. Buffy comes in. "Dawn, whoa why is Spike in your room!?" Buffy asks. "Oh, I have a date with that hottie at school, remember? I told you about him. I'm trying to choose an outfit but Spike says I can't wear this." I say. Buffy snorts. "Hes right, you can't wear that…without heels." Buffy says mischievously. I smile widely at her. "Woah, woah, woah, Slayer she can't wear that she…can't." Spike says. Buffy rolls her eyes. "OH! I have the perfect pair that you can wear." Buffy says dashing out of the room. "Ha! I win. You lose. My date is in like 15 minutes." I say. Buffy runs back in with black heels before Spike can reply. "Here." Buffy says tossing them at me. "Thanks." I mutter putting them on. "We're just going to the Bronze. I'm going to head down there now." I say. I kiss Spike on the cheek and dash downstairs.

XOXO

"Spike, go away." I hiss. He'd been watching me and Jake all night. It was super weird. "What are you talking about pet? It's a public place." Spike says innocently. I glare at him. "You're here _watching _me on my date. Its freaky! Why are you here?" I say. Spike flinches . "I just want to make sure hes keeping his hands to himself." Spike growls. I look at him with my mouth hanging open. "Why do you care if he keeps his hands to himself or not!" I whisper-yell. Spike sighs. Jake taps my shoulder. "Yeah?" I ask smiling sweetly at him. Spike snorts and slips him arm around my waist glaring at Jake. I glare at Spike. "Uh, I-I if you.." Jake stutters. "Leave." Spike growls at him changing into his vampire face and hissing at him. Jake jumps and runs away.

"What the hell Spike!" I shout.

Spike pulls my to him roughly and begins kissing me. I freeze for a second before kissing him back.


End file.
